Poison?
by Galene
Summary: reluctant to admit why he's been avoiding her Hermione drags the truth out of him. Ron's POV. R/H fluff


Ok, Ok… my **first ever piece of writing that is in anyway related to Harry Potter, so I'm terribly sorry and will happily be lead to the slaughter if it sucks.(in other words I promise to never ever torture you again)**

N  I'm sorry of the weird title… I just couldn't think of anything else. 

When it takes place? Sometime after fifth year 

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter, that honor falls to J.K. Rowlings… but maybe one day I'll think up a great series of my own *dreams* 

Poison

I don't know how she does it. I don't know how she makes me forget about the death eaters, Voldemort, the very danger we are in just being Harry's friends, but the sight of her radiant smile, her voice as she nags at me to do my home-work, it seems that everything about her just lets me forget all of that, if only for a little while.  

I don't know how I didn't see it before, didn't notice how different I felt when she spoke of someone else in that adoring tone she uses when she has developed a crush on someone. 

I don't know how I could remain so oblivious to my own jealousy for so long, to the real reason behind the hot wave of anger whenever Malfoy insulted her, or when someone said things that only I was allowed to tease her about. How I didn't notice that it was the true reason I wanted to pummel anyone to dust whenever they made her run away crying on the inside. 

I wasn't supposed to feel this way about her, but it just, happened, and I'm smart enough to realize that denying it wouldn't change a thing. 

"Ron, Ron" I blink out of my thoughts at the sound of someone calling my name, and realizing that it's Hermione, and that I must have been staring, I feel the tips of my ears grow hot as they redden with embarrassment. 

"Ron? Are you all right? Maybe you should see Madam Pomphrey" she prattles on leaning across the table to feel my forehead. 

_No Hermione, I'm not all right_ I think to myself as I shiver under her touch, I am far better, and far worse than that. 

"Herm. Stop that I'm fine" I protest batting her hand away. 

"Well you don't seem fine; I was calling you for ages" 

"Oh…sorry" I apologize holding back the urge to smooth away the worry lines in her forehead. 

"It's ok, what were you thinking about?" she questions  

I gulped, "nothing" I lied feeling my ears burn once more

"Nothing?" she retorts gathering her books and marching out of the library.  

I gave a suffering sigh as I raced after her. I knew she was annoyed at me, but I couldn't do anything about it as there was no way for me to explain that she was the source, and solution to my problems. 

"Hermione" I called after her as she raced down the hall. "Wait up!" of course she didn't stop, and only increased her pace. 

"I'm sick of this Ronald Weasley, and I refuse to talk to you until you tell me what the hell is going on." 

Shit, she really was mad at me, and this time it was for sure completely and totally my fault. I'll admit it now, I had been avoiding her. Why? Because being near her was like drinking a slow-acting poison. I burned from the inside out, every moment in her company deepened my longing to run my hands through her curly brown hair, every penetrating look brought me closer to admitting my feelings, and every time I looked at her I just couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to hold her in my arms and never let go. 

Lengthening my stride I managed to catch up to her, to place my hand upon her shoulder only to have her wrench it away as she turned to face me. I took a deep breath as I looked down at the vision of startling beauty before me, my eyes settling upon her luscious lips, feeling myself lean closer as she licked them, her breath warm against my lips as her wavering voice broke the stillness between us.

"Ron?" 

I jerked back to myself, and turned to face the wall not believing what I had done, what I had been about to do. How could I even dare to think she would let me do such a thing? She was Hermione, my best friend, know-it-all, gorgeous Hermione that had a very rich, very famous man deeply in love with her. 

"I'm sorry" I muttered as I made to walk away. 

"Don't be" she answered her hand on my arm stopping my retreat. I turned to look at her, noticing her study my face with an un-namable expression, before looking me in the eyes as hers spoke of the silent question that lay between us, 

_What's wrong?_

"I can't" I whispered, tarring my eyes from her face.  I loved her, god I loved her, but she probably didn't see me as anything more than her annoying brat of a best friend. The friend that stood up for her, the friend that teased her constantly about little things, the friend that didn't think beyond how a girl looked on the outside.

"Ron, just tell me. I'm your best friend" that in and of itself was the very problem. 

If she had been any other girl I would not have been half as nervous as I was right then, for only Hermione could read me as easily as I could read her. Only she knew when something was bothering me, and was stubborn enough to find out the answer. Unlike her, anyone else, Harry included, would have stopped the questioning long ago, just accepting that I didn't want to talk about it. 

"Come one Hermione, its time for dinner" I commented, trying to defuse the situation, as my stomach rumbled its agreement. 

I heard her sigh, and knew that she wouldn't just let it drop. I would most likely be getting quite an ear-full after dinner. 

"We aren't finished this yet Ron." She stated confirming my suspicions "I want to know why you're avoiding me, and answering Quidditch isn't going to cut it."

I nodded as if in agreement. I was screwed, and royally so. Today's after dinner talk would either end up in her being pissed at me for who knows how long as a result of my refusal to speak, or she'd reject me, distance herself, and our friendship would yet again be threatened. 

I ate without tasting, sneaking glances at Hermione while trying to look as if nothing was wrong. Inside I was a wreck, my heart hammered in my chest, and my thoughts churned over and over in my mind as I tried to think of what I could say to her. I knew that I couldn't play dumb, but did I dare tell her the truth?

Dinner did not take long enough, and as the four of us, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and myself stood to leave I felt a light touch on my arm, and Hermione's silent mouthing of 

_Follow me_

I gulped calling out, "Harry, Hermione and I are just going to send a letter… we'll see you guys later" 

Before following the object of my affections outside and down to the edge of the lake praying that I would some-how be able to survive the "ordeal." 

*********************

We stood in silence for a bit, neither one of us seemed to be willing to start, but eventually the tension became too much for me so I commented, 

"It's a nice night" 

"Yes it is, I bet there isn't a cloud in the sky" she replied,

I turned to look at her then, admiring the way her skin shone pale and creamy in the moon-light. She looked back at me, as I studied her and the question I'd been dreading floated to me upon the still night air. 

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

I just froze, all half-formed pre-arranged excuses slipping from my mind the instant her eyes settled expectantly upon my face. I didn't know what to say, and so I said nothing. 

"Ron, please, what have I done? I have a right to know" I blanched at the pain which lay hidden in her words. How could I have done this to her? How could I have caused her so much pain? I didn't know how what to say, so I said the first thing that came to mind,  

"You haven't done anything." I told her, and it was the truth. The problem was me, me and my stupid heart which had decided to fall in love with her. 

"I must have done something..." she began and then her eyes flashed as she demanded, "this isn't about Viktor again is it?" 

I chuckled to myself, "not entirely" I muttered. Or at least I thought I had until I saw the look on her face. 

"Not entirely??" she pushed jumping on the hint that I had unwittingly given her. "What does that mean??" 

"Nothing, but why do you always think it's about him when you and I fight?" I demanded

"Well isn't it??" she shot back her eyes shining in their display of defiance as she dared me to answer. "Isn't it always about how he sends me gifts, writes me letters, and wants me to go visit him? Isn't that it? About how jealous you are?" she accused

I remained silent all though our battle of wills, anger boiling in me that she dare to presume, even if correctly, how I felt about her relationship with Viktor. Then with one glance into her daring eyes, I snapped one hand reaching behind her to prevent all escape as I pressed my lips to hers in a display of raw passion. 

I felt her stiffen in my grasp, before she got over the shock, her arms moving to latch about my neck. I was too far gone to be surprised by her response, as warmth spread through my entire body radiating outwards from the point where my lips were pressed so deliciously against hers. I was oblivious to the world around me, as with all of my being I tried to tell her what it was I felt for her, while at the same time memorizing this moment just in case, god forbid, she didn't feel the same way. 

The kiss went on and on, our tongues exploring the warm caverns of the others mouth until I was reluctantly forced to pull away, chest heaving, heart thumping, and lips tingling at the memory of the contact. 

I didn't look at her at first, I couldn't. I had just kissed her, without permission, without any consideration to her feelings; I had just taken what I was pretty sure to have been her first kiss. 

"Ron?" she heaved between breaths, as her hand came to rest lightly on my arm. "Look at me" 

Still breathing hard I did as she said, taking in the site of her bruised lips, and shimmering eyes. 

She looked as if she were about to cry. "I'm sorry" I whispered, reaching out a finger to wipe the wetness from her cheek. 

"Don't be" she murmured with a smile "I'm not" 

I stared blankly at her, my voice coming out more like a moan as she gently cupped my cheek "Mione" 

"Was this why you were avoiding me?"  She questioned 

_Ah smart witch_ I thought, gasping as she kissed me, "tell me Ron was this what you wanted to do?"

I nodded helplessly as she trailed kisses up my neck to my ear where she breathed, 

"Why" sending tingles of pleasure racing through my body

I gulped, wondering what was this game she was playing with me as she tortured my senses with her butterfly kisses, and caresses that were more like whispers than real touches. 

"Because…" I stammered, 

"Because of what, come now Ron just tell me." She ordered pulling away

"Because… I … I love you" I whispered, and as I looked at the calm expression on her face I was torn between running away and shouting at her. Longing to demand some type of reaction, yet at the same time wanting to escape the pain of the humiliation that I was sure was to follow. 

I did neither, standing stock still holding my breath, and then she smiled, and I felt a ray of hope shoot through me as she laced her arms around my neck, and said the one thing I didn't dare dream she would reply, 

"I love you too" 

I smiled brilliantly at her words, not knowing why or how she had come to love someone like me, instead I did the only thing that seemed right, and kissed her gently upon her sweet full lips knowing that she'd understand just how much those words had meant to me. 

A.N. 

I'm hoping that wasn't too horrible… *prays* 

N I'm sorry about any spelling/grammar errors. 

Please tell me if you liked it or not… *begs* 

~Sugar


End file.
